More than just AMAZING
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: What would have happened if Kate had ran to Castle after the fight scene in Always 4x23? Leading to what I would like to see in Season 5! Give it a try! Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. So, as everyone is doing a POST always, coz OMG that epi was worth writing a post fanfic, I decided to make my version of always. It doesn't run as the epi, you will see it! It starts in the fight scene and will go on and on, but I'm gonna make up the story. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think leaving a review or tweeting me AnnaFont_ie

Thank you for reading, means a lot.

Do I really have to say this? I mean… I don't own Castle!

* * *

"I think you are the most remarkable, maddening challenging frustrating person I've met and I love you Kate, and if that means anything to you, if you care about me at all, don't do this". He told her with tears in his eyes.

"If I care about you Castle?" She asked and continued yelling at him. She was mad and disappointed about him keeping information about her mum's murder.

"Yeah, you're right Kate, it's your life, go throw it away if you want but I'm not going to stick around to watch it. This is, uhm... Over. I'm done."

And then he walked away leaving her speechless, unable to return the 'I love you too' that wanted to come out but couldn't find its way.

She sat on the couch, trying to process everything Rick said five minutes ago. 'Because I love you' 'Just to see a smile on your face' or early this morning at the precinct 'you're not in this alone, I'm here'.

"Why the hell are we so complicated?" Kate asked herself.

Her wall was almost down and Rick knew that, they had a brief conversation about the famous wall not many days ago. The truth was, they both liked each other, they perfectly matched, but there was something always getting in between.

"Lanie" the ME picked up her phone.

"Hey Len, it's me. Could you please come? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Kate. Be there in 20"

* * *

"Hello!" Lanie said excited to see her friend, but immediately changed her expression when she saw Kate's face. "Oh... something happened... Writer boy?" Kate nodded.

"He was here about 30 minutes ago and..." Kate was still recovering. She had been selfish, Castle was only trying to protect her and she knew that but didn't want to admit it, she had always been an independent woman, able to take care of her self but then HE appeared and changed her life. He was someone she trusted and she loves him as she has never loved someone, but that was hard to deal with.

"What did he do?"

"He...He hid information about my mother's case, then told me he loves me and that I'm the most remarkable, maddening challenging frustrating person he's ever met...and… This is such a mess, I don't know what to do or think anymore".

"He told you 'I love you Kate'?" Lanie couldn't believe it. 'Finally' she though.'

"Yes Lanie two times in one minute, and what did I do? Screw the moment, yelling at him for hiding information of my case, mine."

"Kate, you know he's only trying to protect you. The guy is crazy about you and doesn't want you to be exposed to danger, he protects you all day Kate. He walks with you everywhere, buys coffee every morning because he cares about you and doesn't want to loose his favorite girl-slash-detective again."

"I know that Lanie. I know he loves me, I heard him saying it to me today and last year when I died in his arms".

"Kate you should call him. Talk to him and give it a chance".

"I could do that If I knew how to do it. You know I'm not good at these things".

"Kate listen to me. I know it's hard to get to his loft and let out everything you want to tell him, but you have to do this. He's Castle, you've known him for 4 years now, half of the planet think you are dating and you love that. You like that he follows you around and also that he helps you solve murders..."

"That is exactly what I have to tell him..."

"What the hell are you still doing here then?"

"Ok, I'm going to go, you lock up ok? I will call you latter or tomorrow, wish me luck".

"Good luck girl and remember love is not a switch, he can't turn it of in less than 1 hour... Make him realize you are his one and done."

"Thanks Lanie, really, you help me every time".

"That's what friends are for Kate".

Kate left the building and hailed a cab heading to Rick's loft.

She arrived and suddenly felt nervous, she wanted him so badly, she loved him just as much as he loved her, why was it so hard for her to talk about her feelings. She never had any problem when it came to guys, but when it came to Richard Castle it seemed impossible, because he is the only guy she had truly loved and still does, the first time she got that feeling of wanting someone so badly, that indescribable feeling called love.

She stepped in, took the elevator and arrived to Rick's doorstep, she stood there for two minutes trying to calm down and let the nerves out. She rang.

"Rick..."

* * *

Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think. I dunno if the story is catchy, if I should continue it or not.

Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back with a new chapeter! Hope you guys like it! I loved all your reviews, thank you for leaving a comment, I really appreciate it!

Enjoy it!

Anna.

* * *

_"Rick..."_

"Oh! Hello Kate!"

"Martha, hi!"

"What brought you here darling?"

"I'm looking for Castle, he came to my apartment. We had a fight and now he's gone and this is such a mess...and...I.. he told me he loves me, and I don't know if I can trust him after he told me he's been investigating my mum's murder behind my back..." Kate started to cry, she was mad, yes, but she knew Castle was only trying to protect her.

"Shhtt Kate, don't cry, I totally understand what you mean but Richard has suffered a lot waiting for you, and I personally think you are worth waiting, and so does him but don't you think it's time to break the few bricks left?"

"Rick broke the final brick before, with the I love you and I want to respond to that so badly Martha, but I just don't know how..."

"I know the feeling...but Richard is gone, he left 30 minutes ago and didn't tell me where".

"Damn he's gone, he must hate me Martha, there's no way I'm getting him back now..."

"No Kate. You get the car and find him! I know my son and he has just walked away because he knows is the only way for you to realize he is your writer, your man, your perfect partner and hopefully your one and done".

"You're right Martha. Now, how do I know where he's going?"

"That is something you have to find out Kate, I don't know! Maybe somewhere where he can be alone, calm, some place quite you also know about. Somewhere important for him or for you even for both. He left without a bag or jacket, so he can't be far; maybe he's closer than you think Kate. Think about it, where would you go? I'm sure there is where he will be."

"I got it, The Old Haunt, quite place as it must be closed now, no one can disturb him, he goes there when he has to be alone to write or just think about things. That's it I'm going!"

"How will you enter the bar? He won't let you in..."

"I know a back door, it's always open".

"Clever. Good luck Kate."

"Thanks Martha. Bye!".

* * *

Kate left the place decided to talk to Rick and make thinks work, because, honestly, she can't live without him and vice versa.

The taxi left her in front of Castle's bar; she entered the place through the back door that brought her to Castle' up the stairs. Everything was dark but Kate could see a light coming from the bar. She opened the door and saw Castle having a drink by the bar counter. He looked sad, lost in thoughts. Kate silently walked to meet him but before she reached hem, Castle turned around.

"Kate?"

"Castle, hi!"

"What... How you entered the bar?" He was happy to see her there. 'That meant she cares about me and wants to talk about it' he thought.

"Remember the back door?" Beckett said smiling at him.

"Clever, detective!" he said winking at her.

"So Castle listen to me..."

"No Kate, I'm sorry I shouldn't..." before he could continue Kate cut him off.

"Rick, I'm going to talk now and you're gonna listen to me, please."

"Ok!" He stood there looking at her.

"Castle I'm so sorry I yelled at you before I shouldn't have done it, because you were being honest with me. All this time you have protected me and I'm so thankful for what you have done but you should have told me."

"I wanted to tell you Kate, I was scared you would send me away and never wanting to see me again..."

"Why would I do that?"

"Uhmm maybe because I interfered in your personal life..."

"Castle you are part of my life, you've been shadowing me for four years, I like having you around. At first I wasn't happy with it but day by day you've gained part of my heart, Rick. Every morning when I see you I think about the amazing day that it's about to start, because you make me laugh, sometimes cry, but I know that you are always there to help me though tough cases. You are the voice telling me to stand and still, to live the life and have fun, you made me realize there's a reason for living, apart from my job and every time I'm around you I feel at home. I stop thinking about everything else, because YOU mean everything to me..." Kate had let some tears out. Castle moved his right hand and took a tissue from his pocket and gently wiped away the tears on Kate's face.

Rick didn't know what to say. He was speechless, he never though Katherine Beckett, NY finest detective, could be so romantic. That speech was so, not her usual way to be but he loved it, the way she stared at him while speaking and the tears. He had barely seen her crying, so that meant she was talking from the heart.

"Wow detective, I never thought you'd be this romantic..." He was still in awe unable to think of a better answer.

"Really Castle, that's all you have to say?"

"Nope, but you know what?"

"What?..."

"I prefer doing this...". And he kissed her. She wasn't expecting it. It was sweet; both really didn't know how to react so they just let it happen. He hold her, his arm going up and down rubbing her back. Kate moved her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. They finally broke apart, unable to talk just stared at each others eyes, then down to the lips and back to the eyes, millimetres apart.

"That was amazing" Kate finally broke the silence.

_"More than AMAZING."_

He took her hand and walked out the bar in silence, both still trying to process what had happened. They exchanged looks without saying a word because his eyes and her smile talked for themselves.

* * *

Thank for reading. Please review.

Btw, just to let you know that the title of this fic is based on a song by Westlife called AMAZING!

.com/watch?v=Mwg3GB9UHEs&ob=av2e


	3. Chapter 3

_"I prefer doing this...". And he kissed her. She wasn't expecting it. It was sweet; both really didn't know how to react so they just let it happen. He hold her, his arm going up and down rubbing her back. Kate moved her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. They finally broke apart, unable to talk just stared at each others eyes, then down to the lips and back to the eyes, millimetres apart.  
"That was amazing" Kate finally broke the silence.  
"More than AMAZING."  
He took her hand and walked out the bar in silence, both still trying to process what had happened. They exchanged looks without saying a word because his eyes and her smile talked for themselves.  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

They kept walking without saying a word. No one wanted to leave and head home afraid of not wanting to remember what just happened. Without knowing they arrived at Kate's building.  
Castle turned to face her.  
"Rick" "Kate" they said at unison**.**  
"You go first" Kate said.  
"Uhmm ok...How do I start this?"  
"Nervous Mr. Castle?"  
"Me? Ha! I'm not. Listen Kate I don't know about you but I've been waiting for this night to happen for a long time and I don't want to go back to the precinct tomorrow and pretend like nothing has happen."  
"Rick, I want to go through this, with you, only you. I've been thinking about us for a year and I think we are ready to start something, a relationship. Be together, hang out, have fun and someday create a family, but I'd rather go slowly, you know me, I'm not good at relationships but since the first time I saw you I thought HE'S THE ONE." She said quite nervous.

"Great, I'm sure we're going to be great Kate, I'm not gonna screw it, because I love you, and I know it's the third time I'm saying this today but I really mean it, every word and I hope someday, not far, you will respond to it."  
"I will Castle just give me some time..."  
"All the time you want. I don't want to pressure you."  
"Thanks Rick." She said while hugging him tight. She could stay there forever.  
"I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow?"  
"Sure, see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek. Kate turned around and started climbing up the stairs to the front door of her building entrance when she felt someone grabbing her hand. It was Rick, who would it be instead? He pulled her in and kissed her, for second time that night. She had butterflies all over her stomach and Rick, as he pulled away, was speechless.  
"Good night detective"  
"Night Castle" she said letting his hand go.

* * *

Castle arrived at the precinct early next morning, he had barely slept. He was playing Angry Birds when the "ding" of the elevator made him turn around. Kate stepped into the place looking happy, radiant with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey boss you look pretty happy today, anything special?" Ryan asked.

"Not much. I finally caught some sleep and I'm ready to climb the Everest. Do we have a body?"

"Not yet, but we will let you know" Espo stated.

Kate walked to her place.

"Morning Castle" She said winking at him.

"Hey beautiful. So you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Thank you again for last night can't wait to repeat it again."

"Anytime Kate." The feeling of being at work and not being able to get a morning kiss didn't convince Rick and neither Kate, they kept staring at each other, just like they have been doing the past years.

"So, Castle, as you didn't bring coffee today, we could go downstairs and grab something to eat, I'm starving."

"Sure. Let's go" Rick said with a smile on his face.

They walked to the elevator and as soon as the doors we closed both turned to face each other and shared a kiss. Passionate and lovely. Didn't last much, as the "ding" sounded they pulled apart, Kate taking Rick's hand.

Castle loved that, she was KATE with him, not Detective Beckett or Katie, with him she was the real Katherine Beckett. Tall, brown hair, green eyes, beautiful woman that hypnotized him for the very first time.

They walked through the coffee shop and ordered two coffees and a sandwich.

Rick found a corner table and sat there waiting for Kate, who had gone to the toilette.

"Missed me?"

"Too much". Rick replied rubbing her hand. "Kate, I need to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"What are we? I mean after last night?"

"Uhmm... you mean if I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend?"

"Exactly."

"Yes we are, if you are ok with it, of course."

"Sure I am." He said kissing her. "So, we could go to dinner tonight. What do you say?"

"Lovely, I'd like that."

"Perfect. I will pick you up at 8."

"So, Richard Castle is asking me out on a date, uh?"

"Uhmm...yeah... I suppose I am." He blushed.

She smiled at him and stood up. "We need to get going to the precinct now."

"Fine, let's go".

The day went on really slowly. Everyone was stuck with paper work.

"Detectives you can go home now. See you all tomorrow." The Capitan said.

"Bye Sir, see you tomorrow."

Ryan and Espo took the elevator waving goodbye to Rick and Kate who were picking their things ready to head home, get changed and go out for dinner.

Rick helped Kate with her jacket and walking side by side; they took the elevator and made their way to the street.

"See you in two hours Kate."

"Can't wait". She said kissing his cheek.

"Kate, Castle?"

"Hey Lanie". The pair said pulling apart quite shocked.

"You...You just kissed him?"

"Lanie it's a cheek kiss, no big deal!" Kate said.

"Cheek kiss uh? Well whatever... I just got a message from Javi.."

"Javi uh?" Rick said in a funny way.

"What-ev-er... So the thing is, you guys want to join us for dinner? We're going to Remy's."

"I can't sorry Lanie, I'm tired." Kate said looking at Rick.

"Me neither, I promised Alexie to play laser tag tonight. But any other day we both will come."

"Well..." Lanie said not sure about their partner's in crime answers. "See you tomorrow then. Bye guys"

"Bye Lanie." Rick and Kate said.

Rick accompanied Kate to her car.

"Are you tired?" Rick asked.

"No. Why?"

"You said so to Lanie..."

"I lied. I just don't want the guys to know about us for now." Rick was smiling like a child in Christmas day. "Why are you smiling?"

"I just love the way you say US, you and me, US. It sounds so great."

"Well now we are us and I love it. I never been this open to anyone and I really us to work."

"So do I Kate. Well here's your car. I see you in about two hours ok?"

"I'm missing you already Castle".

He kissed her goodbye and walked away.

**Already missing you honey. xx RC.**

**You are such a kid sometimes, but I miss you too. xx KB.**

'How can I already miss him?' Kate asked herself.

* * *

She arrived home and turned the iPod on while having a shower, Stop and Stare turned on, she froze. That was the song playing when she first danced with Castle three years ago. That was THEIR song.

She chose a beautiful dark blue dress, high hells, of course, and let her hair down.

She was about to sit down on the couch when her phone buzzed.

**I'm outside, you should come out. Waiting for you. Rick.**

'He's not coming up?' Kate asked herself. 'Why?'

**Coming. K.**

She opened the front door and she saw him. Standing in front of his Ferrari rose in hand wearing a quite nice suit and a dark blue tie, just as her dress.

"You look stunning Kate".

"Thanks. You look really good too Rick."

"Here, it's for you" He said, handing her the rose.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. So I see your tie is the same colour as my dress... I like it"

"See detective, we are the perfect match."

"We sure are Richard."

He took her hand, opened the car's door and helped her sit down. He sat down in the driver's side and before starting the engine he kissed her passionately.

"You know what? I'm getting used to you kissing me like this Rick..."

"That's why I'm your boyfriend right?"

"Only you."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had final exams and my graduation yesterday, but I'm back!

Hope you are still enjoying the story. I could be simple right now but I have great ideas for a near.

Review please, and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You know what? I'm getting used to you kissing me like this Rick..."_

"_That's why I'm your boyfriend right?"_

"_Only you."_

* * *

They had a lovely dinner at a fancy restaurant downtown, which, of course, Rick knew the owner. Because he knew every one, that was actually his job apart from writing, of course.

While eating they talked about everything, like they always did when they where just friends, everything was so natural with them, they didn't act, they just let it happen. They had been friends for a long time, so they pretty much knew each other.

They got out of the restaurant and Kate took Rick's hand. He liked the feeling she was so into it. He was scared at the beginning, but he trusted her, and she seemed to want the same as him.

They decided to have a walk through central park, still holding hands. Rick felt Kate shiver.

"Hey, are you cold?"

"Just a bit. The spring weather is crazy."

"Here, put my jacket on". He said putting it on Kate's shoulders.

"Thanks Rick, feeling much better now."

"You look incredible with it on; maybe you should wear it more often". He said kissing her.

"Maybe I should. If you are cold I can give it back to you..."

"Don't worry Kate. I'm grand."

They kept on walking through the park and made their way to Castle's loft.

"I'm going to hail cab; I should really get going..."

"You can stay here if you want; I promise I will be a gentleman, no funny stuff".

"I can't say no to that. Let's go". She said taking his hand and pulling him inside the building.

"Where's Martha and Alexis?"

"Uhmm Mother is somewhere around, you know sometimes is better not to ask, just in case". He said smiling at her. "And Alexis is with Ashley".

"Ohh lovely... You know I really like Ash, he's a nice guy."

"Yeah he is. Alexis is really happy when he's around."

"But I like you better!" She said seductively drawing circles in his hair.

"I'm touched. You know I love the way you touch my hair."

"I know, that's why I keep doing it."

They stood there staring at each other. Rick stepped in and kissed her. She loved the feeling to be wrapped in his arms, and he couldn't leave her lips because it just felt so good.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt…". Martha said quite shocked.

"Mother...what are you doing here?" Rick let out buttoning his shit and combing his messy hair.

"Well I live here after all... I shouted 'I'm home' but I guess you two were occupied".

"Well...we...uhm...". Kate couldn't find words to speak.

"It's ok kiddos, I'm going to head to bed I'm so tired; hard day. See you both tomorrow".

"Night Martha".

"Night Mother."

"Oh, and let me say it was all about damn time! I'm happy for you guys, I always knew you would end up together."

"Thanks Martha." Kate said.

"Ok, that was embarrassing...". Rick said.

"Yeah, definitely not the best way to tell her we are together". Rick couldn't help but smile.

"Together uh?"

"Yup, together."

* * *

The next day at the precinct was great fun, not much work to do so they just sat around and talk. Kate was sitting close to Rick, his arm resting on the back of her chair. From time to time he rubbed her back.

"Kate, can you come with me for a minute please?" Lanie asked entering the break room.

"Sure."

Both walked to the lobby and Lanie faced Kate.

"So Kate, what's going on with writer-boy?" Lanie asked giving her friend a mischievous look. "I saw him rubbing your back and you seemed to enjoy it. You were also sitting really close too him, so spill. NOW!"

"Nothing Lanie, we are still the same as we were yesterday and two weeks ago, nothing has changed". Kate said.

"You're lying to me Kate Beckett..."

"Oh, ok. We are dating"

"I knew it!". Lanie shouted.

"Lanie shhttt... don't shout please. It's a secret; please don't tell anybody, only you and Martha know about us". Kate explained.

"Martha, how did she find out?"

"Well she interrupted us last night...It was so embarrassing""

"Oh jezzzz...hahaha. Gotta love that woman, she has just a perfect timing."

"It's not funny. What would she think about me now?"

"She loves you Kate, you're like her daughter. There's no way she's mad with you".

They were talking for half an hour more when the boys came out.

"Hey girls, want to go to The Old Haunt for a beer?" Espo asked.

"Yes, I could really use a beer right now, I'm thirsty". Lanie said.

* * *

The five friends were joined by Jenny at the Old Haunt, they were having a good time. Rick and Kate explained the 'We are together now' to their friends, which couldn't be happy for them. They had always acted like a real couple and now they were one. Not that many people knew about them and that is what they wanted, keep it away from the press for a while because, when that happens they would be all over the papers and gossip magazines, Rick was used to it, but he was scared Kate couldn't live with the fact of being "famous" and might leave him.

It was almost 11pm when they left the bar and headed home.

Kate stayed at Rick's loft as no one was at home, and this time for sure. They had a great night.

* * *

Kate woke up before Rick, so she took him shirt and her shorts and put them on. She was in the kitchen making coffee when she felt someone wrapping her and kissing her neck.

"Morning sweetheart".

"Morning Prince Charming"

"Uh... I'm prince charming now?"

"You are and will always be Rick". She said hugging him,

"Sleep well?"

"Never better". She smiled at him handing him a coffee mug. "You are really comfy, you know?"

"Good to know Detective".

"DAD!" Alexis shouted. She didn't know Kate was with him.

"Hey Pumpkin!"

"Oh, hi Kate. This explains everything..."

"What are you talking about Alexis?" Kate asked.

"You take a look at it, page 32." The teenager said handing them the paper.

"Damn...". Rick said.

A picture of him and Kate kissing was on the front page of the gossip part of the New York Post with the title "Richard Castle finally gets his Detective".

Kate didn't know what to say; she was mad and scared but also happy. They, slowly, read the article.

"People seem to like us Rick". Kate said smiling.

"I was afraid of your reaction honey...".

"Hey, no need to worry Castle, I'm fine with it. I knew this would happen someday, so let's just face it".

"Your words really help Kate. I did not want this to happen so early but your right let's just live with it. Now we can act like a normal couple around the city. I can take you to the movies without worrying if someone sees us, I'm able to kiss you wherever we are, hold your hand and squeeze it. Just be normal you know, like any other couple in New York."

She couldn't help but lovingly smile at him. How was her so lucky to have Rick Castle?

"Just like a normal couple eh? I know how to do that Rick, you will have to learn to be normal, but don't worry I will help you."

"Thank you Kate".

**"Always."**

* * *

_**Any thoughts?**_

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm loving the story that's why I can't stop writing, I'm having fun.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Anna.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own Castle...

* * *

"_Just like a normal couple uh? I know how to do that Rick, you will have to learn to be normal, but don't worry I will help you."_

"_Thank you Kate"._

"_Always."_

* * *

After a long, long week at the precinct, dealing with a tough murder of a middle-aged woman, who was killed by her cousin, the group of friends headed to The Old Haunt for a drink.

"You guys get a seat, I'll be right back with the drinks. Care to join me Kate?" Rick asked.

"Sure". She took his hand and followed him.

"Rick, why are we in your office?"

"Because, right there". He said, pointing a big cupboard. "I have the oldest bottle of scotch, and I want to share it with you".

"That's nice, the guys will love it".

"I thought so too." He said kissing her cheek and walking up the stairs back to their friends.

"Here guys". Rick said placing the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Wow bro, looks old."

"It's the oldest bottle as far as I know."

"Cool, let's have a sip". The Irish detective said.

They loved hanging around after a tough case; The Old Haunt was a place where they could relax and have fun. They already had a reserved table, as Rick Castle was the owner they needed some privileges right?

Rick loved bringing his friends in, because he never had true friends, and sure those guys were all of the friends he ever wanted. Kate above all, because they had been true friends for such a long time and that's why they knew each other as themselves.

Kevin got a call from Jenny and went home, so only the two couples where left, Rick and Kate where seated in front of Lanie and Javi, who weren't actually dating but everyone knew there had something going on.

Kate rested her head on Rick's shoulder and he intertwine his fingers with hers, gently kissing her hair.

"You ok honey?"

"Yes, I'm just tired." She replied and he kissed her hair again and squeezed her hand.

"Love you" she whispered.

"Love you more"

"That's impossible Richard"

"Impossible is nothing Katherine"

"Awwww! You guys are so sweet" Lanie said. " I love the fact that you call each other by your first name. Will I have to call you Javier so that you tell me how much you love me? Lanie asked Javi.

"Nope Lanie. I love you". He whispered into the ME ear, making her blush up.

"You guys are cute". Rick said. "You know it's great hanging around with you, we should do it more often."

"Sure bro" Javi replied.

"So..." Lanie broke the silence. "We did see you kiss on the paper but I want a private view. I think we deserve it, after four years of waiting..." Lanie explained giving Rick and Kate a look.

"No Lanie... You know how shy I am about this things and..." Rick cut her off kissing her temple. He could feel her smiling, and that makes him beyond happy.

"That! Cutest couple in NYC, you guys are the definition of love, seriously". Kate was blushing and Rick couldn't stop smiling.

They decided it was time to get going. Both couples parted in different ways.

Rick slept in Kate's apartment, as they had planed.

* * *

Next morning Rick woke up and extended his arm to find Kate, but she wasn't there, her side of the bed was cold, so he figured out she had been gone for a long time.

Entering the kitchen he saw her.

"Making pancakes, are we detective?"

"It's an edible way o saying so much for last night Rick. But not only for last night but for everything really. Thanks Castle."

"Always Kate". She pulled him for a hug and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning" She whispered.

"Hey beautiful. I have a surprise for you".

"Really?"

"Yes. Here". He said handing her and envelope.

She opened it and took two tickets to the Yankees game in 4 hours.

"Wow, you know me well Castle!" She said, quite excited.

"Better than anyone else. So, you ready for the Yankees today detective?"

"Totally!"

* * *

It was 1pm and the couple were entering the stadium. They made their way to the seats.

"Really Castle? VIP seats? That's what you call being normal?"

"I thought you will prefer seeing the game from here, this close to the field."

"I love it, Rick. I was just teasing you. Thank you."

"Anytime Kate. Now take a seat and enjoy the game".

The game started and the Yankees were beating the Red Sox.

At the half part Kate was resting her head on Rick's shoulder, because he was just so comfy, when the kiss cam began zooming random couples with Kiss Me by Sixpence none the Richer playing on the background.

"Oh jezzz, that would be embarrassing..."

"What? Kissing me in front of everyone..? Rick asked.

"Yep, because..." She could not finish what she was going to say because the camera was focused on them. Rick slowly approached to Kate,

"Don't, don't, don't..." Kate whispered into his mouth, millimetres apart from hers, and Rick kissed her lovingly. The crowd started screaming glad for them while Kate was blushing up, turning to dark red.

"You loved that detective, that's why you were kissing me back...!" Rick said winking at her.

"Yeah Castle whatever you say..." She replied more than happy for that kiss. She took his hand.

"Love you" She said.

"Love you too". Rick replied.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Hope you liked the chapter. I loved the idea of the kiss cam, as I think it's super awesome to see it while the half time, it's actually so much fun.

I will keep uploading this week.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review leaving a commetn or on twitter AnnaFont_ie

Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, Castle is not mine, but seriously Marlowe is THE freaking GENIUS!(yeah, I've been re-watching ALWAYS, Who hasn't?)

* * *

"_Love you" She said._

"_Love you too". Rick replied._

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Five months have passed, five incredible months.

It was December and snow was all over the place. Kate got a call at 5am, dead body of course. Both, Rick and her, where in her apartment as Alexis had started collage in October and Martha was coming and going, so they decided Kate's place was nice and lovely to stay in.

They had their daily coffee and Rick drove to address Javi had texted him. Kate had been sick for some days and was sleeping on the passenger's seat. She had been having head and stomach aches. Castle was worried about her, but all she said was 'I'm fine Rick, don't worry about it'.

"Kate, Kate". He whispered. "We're here hun, wake up."

"Rick, hi. Ok let's go". She kissed him good morning and opened the door.

They stood professional at work, all he was able and allowed to do is rubher back from time to time of kiss her on the cheek, because everyone knows Iron Gates. She wasn't exactly Rick's best friend.

* * *

"Hello Lanie". Kate said walking into the morgue.

"Hey Kate, how are you doing?"

"Good."

"Ohh... you don't sound well girl. What happens?"

"I have head and stomach aches, I feel tired so easy and I fall asleep everywhere... I'm kinda worried. Rick keeps asking if I'm fine and I keep saying I am but I don't know, something's wrong".

"Kate you should visit a doctor".

"Can't you just help me?"

"I can but I won't help you much. Call your doctor and go visit him".

"I can't...".

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid..."

"You afraid? Of what?"

"I'm afraid I'm pregnant Lanie".

"You what?" Lanie had heard Kate's words; she was just so happy and shocked at the same time.

"Rick and I have been trying to have a baby, and I'm happy about it, I really am but I'm scared..."

"Kate, listen to me". She said and walked towards her. "There's no reason to be afraid. Rick loves you and he sure wants to have a baby with you. You've been dating for a long time and..." Se explained and Kate cut her off.

"I'm not afraid of having a baby with Castle, because I love him, what I am afraid of is that I don't succeed as a mum, as a wife. I mean, Rick has been married twice, what if I'm not what she looks for in a marriage?"

"Kate! Just stop saying nonsense things. He had been married twice but I'm sure, and he would agree with me, when I say he didn't love Gina, Meredith or any other girlfriend he had, as much as he loves you Kate. That man would jump in front of a bullet to save your life and you would do exactly the same fro him. You guys will be incredible parents. So, do you want to take the pregnancy test?"

Kate had been listening to her friend carefully and nodding at every word she said.

"Ok, but I don't have any right now."

"I do. Here. Go to the toilette and take your time, get back whenever you are ready."

Lanie impatiently waited for her friend, who was back 10 minutes latter.

Kate was crying but grinning so much. Lanie could say she was crying of happiness.

"So, what does it say?"

"I'm pregnant Lanie". Kate said smiling at her friend. Lanie hugged her and cried, of happiness, too much happiness, because her friend was going to have a baby with the love of her life, Richard Castle, and she was be happy for her, after all this years of pulling closer and letting go, the couple finally made it. A baby wouldn't change much, but it will get Rick and Kate even closer.

They broke apart and Lanie spoke. "I'm so happy for you Kate, I really am. You will be a fantastic mum and Rick is going to be right there with you, waking every step of the journey by your side. Now, you just have to tell him."

"Yes, I'm sure he will. What about if I take him for dinner tonight?"

"That's a good idea Kate!"

"Perfect then, I will text him now. See you latter Lanie, I have to go and get the jackass that murdered this girl". She said pointing at the death body laying in one of the morgue's operation tables.

"See you girl. Love you."

"Bye Lanie. Thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime Kate."

_**'Want to go out tonight? Dinner at the Italian next to Remmy's? xx Kate.**_

His phone buzzed and immediately smiled at the screen when he saw 1 message form Kate.

**'_Sure Honey. I'm calling right now to get a table. Love you. Rick.'_**

_**'Perfect, thanks. We will talk, there's something I have to tell you. Love you more'**_

He dialled her number.

"Kate! Are you alright?"

"Hello, yeah I'm good. We will talk latter ok? I'm heading to the city hall, apparently our victim worked there. See you there?"

"Sure, I'll see you in 10. Love you."

"Miss you Rick. See you now". She hung up and drove to the city hall. When she arrived Rick was already there waiting for her, coffee in hand.

"Hey you, I missed you". She said.

"Missed you too. Here, I brought you coffee". He said kissing her softly.

"Thanks, you know coffee is all I need. And you of course." He smiled.

They entered the building and an hour latter they had all the information they needed.

* * *

"Let's go, Javi and Ryan are outside the building waiting for us".

They walked down the stair and stepped outside. They saw Ryan and Espo running, with their vests on, gun in hand. They were following someone.

Rick and Kate stood there, not knowing what to do until Kate took her gun and ran to their partners. Rick followed her.

Espo and Ryan had entered a dead end and they were facing two guys, the four of them holding a gun.

Kate arrived, gun up, followed by Rick.

"NYPD put you guns down now!" She yelled.

The two unknown guys did not respond instead theyshoot Ryan and Espo.

"Rick! Call an ambulance now!" Kate yelled running to their partners lying on the floor barely moving but still breathing. The shoot had hit the vest, so they would be ok.

"So there's only you and your writer boy left detective". Kate slowly raised her head to face the man that was talking to him. He was 10 steps away from her, but still holding up his gun.

Kate took some steps back and bumped into Rick, who had just hang up and the ambulance was coming over.

"Kate, you're not wearing protection". He whispered while hugging her. He could feel she was scared. The man was still pointing at them with the gun.

"Rick, go... I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm staying here, with you."

They silently took some steps back.

"Where are you guys going?" the man yelled.

They didn't reply, both were scared.

"Stop walking away or I will have to shoot you."

"No! No one has to get hurt". Kate replied.

"Detective, Castle, the NYPD is here, just don't move!" someone yelled at them.

Kate turned around to see what that came from, Rick still looking at he guy holding up the gun.

"KAATEEE!"

Rick jumped in front of her as the guy shoot. Rick was now lying on the floor with blood all over his shirt.

Kate turned around afraid of what she would see or were Rick could be.

"RICK!" She screamed kneeling beside him. Pulling him closer to her. He wasn't responding. His eyes were still open and barely breathing.

"Rick look at me, look at me. The ambulance is coming honey; please stay alive, for me, for us. Please Rick don't leave me". She yelled, crying and trying to breath.

"Rick please, keep you eyes open, please don't leave me. Because you're going to be a dad again. Because I'm pregnant, we are having a baby, and I can't do this without you! I need you by my side, every minute, every hour, everyday. Please Rick stay with me."

She laid him down and wrapped her arms around him.

_"I love you RICK, I ALWAYS have and ALWAYS will"._

She felt someone pulling her up and two meds taking Rick to the ambulance.

"Lanie please just let me go! I need to be close to him, know that he will be alright."

"Kate, calm down. The ambulance is gone, I'm taking you to the hospital, let's go."

Kate threw herself to Lanie's arms. She was afraid, devastated, scared,  
startled, frightened...

"It's gonna be ok Kate, he's going to be ok".

"I told him Lanie, I told him I was pregnant and that we were going to have a baby, while he was dying in my arms..."

"Ohh Kate. Don't worry sweetheart, you're allowed to cry as much as you want too, but I tell you Rick is going to be ok and you two will have the baby and live happily ever after, did you hear me?" Kate nodded. "Now, let's go to the hospital. Rick needs you there."

* * *

Lanie drove to the hospital. Kate could not stop moving, hands up and down her thigh, trying to find the right position.

"Kate relax, you're getting me on my nerves".

"I can't Lanie. Right now he could be death and if he dies I die with him. I won't be able to live without him Lanie."

"I know what you mean. But Rick is a tough guy and he will live because your love for him will keep him alive, fighting for his life."

"Thank you Lanie!" Kate said wiping the tears running down her face.

"For what?"

"For everything. For all that you say to help me out, for giving me the right advice, just for being who you are and for being here for me."

"Always Kate. Now go and find your man. I'll go park the car and find you inside. Be strong, and everything will be alright."

"Ok, see you soon Lanie". Kate opened the door and ran to the hospital, across the street.

"_Rick please don't leave me_". She said to herself before entering the building.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Thanks for reading, for the ones that had favourite the story or clicked the story alert, means a lot, THANK YOU!

I'm sorry if there's any grammatical mistake, English is not my mother tongue but I try my best.

Anna.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rick please don't leave me". She said to herself before entering the buiding.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

She entered the hospital and ran to the information desk. Trying to control her breath so that the nurse behind the desk could understand her.

"I'm, I... I'm looking for.." Trying to catch some breath and calm down. She took a deep breath and said. "I'm looking for Richard Castle he was shot 30 minutes ago and...I...". Kate started crying again. She still could not believe her boyfriend, her partner, had been shot and was dying 30 minutes ago in her arms. It looked so much as when she had been shot, she was feeling the same pain that Castle had to deal through one year ago.

"Ma'am, calm down, and I will take you to the anteroom and they you could take a seat and relax, why you wait for him,"

"Ok, but could you please tell me if he's entered the operation room? I can't lose him, he's all I got..." Kate broke into tears again.

"I need to get your name and some information to fill some papers..."

"Sure..." Kate said.

Kate filled all the papers and hand them to the nurse.

"By the way congratulations, you two make an stunning couple, I'm a huge fan". The young nurse explained.

"Thanks".

"He will get through this Kate, I promise". She explained while walking Kate to the waiting room.

"Thanks for everything...uh?"

"Carolin."

"Good. Thanks Carolin".

"I will let you know if I have any news ok?"

"Thank you." Kate replied and the Carolin walked away.

* * *

Kate had been there, sitting on that uncomfortable plastic chair for three hours now. Asking herself where Lanie could be. She wanted to call her but she ran out of battery.

"Alexis! Martha". She whispered. 'Jezz they don't know about this, how am I going to tell them Rick had been shot? What will they think about me now' she thought.

"Kate!" she heard someone calling her.

"Martha...I...I'm so sorry...". She broke into tears again and Martha hugged her. The actress knew how her soon daughter-in-law was feeling, and of course she was sad that his son was in some room of the hospital in surgery, but she had to be strong.

"It's my fault Martha, the shot was going to hit me and Rick just jumped over and it hit him..."

"Kate it is not. Please don't blame yourself. Don't worry everything will be alright."

"Thanks Martha, thanks for coming over."

"He's my son after all". She slightly smiled.

"If he dies I don't know what I'm going to do... and...well I hate so tell you the news like this but I'm pregnant... and now Rick is dying and I can't do anything..."

"Oh Kate! Firstly congratulations and please don't say you can't do anything because you're helping my son. You changed him, he is better man, he has a reason for living and that is you, and Alexis and I too, but he cares about you the most Kate, you are the reason Richard is somewhere no far a way from us fighting for his life".

Kate was speechless, Martha was right and her words helped her. She stopped crying and tried to calm down thinking everything would be alright, that he was fine, that he will live.

"Kate?" she heard.

"Oh, hello Carolin. Please tell me you have news because I can't stand this any longer..."

"Actually I do, but will you please come with me?"

"Yeah sure, hold on!" she turned to Martha, who was on the phone and mouthed 'I'll be right back, they have news from Rick'. Martha nodded and Kate left, following Carolin. They entered the surgery area of the hospital; doctors running up and down the corridors. Kate entered a room, Carolin along with her.

"Josh?"

"Hello Kate. Listen, Castle is better than he was before, but..." He took a deep breath and tried to continue.

"But what Josh? He's dying and I'm here and I can't... Just tell me what's happening. Please!" Kate begged.

"He has lost a lot of blood and the shots.."

"Shots?" She yelled covering her face with both hands.

"Both reached the kidneys so we need to do a transplant but we have no donor."

"What does this mean then Josh?"

"It means that he...uh..."

"Just say it Josh... He's going to die? That's what you're trying so say?"

"Kate, I...I'm sorry." He walked to her and pull her for a hug.

"Can I help him?" She said crying and still burst in Josh arms.

"What do you mean Kate?"

"I want to donate one of my kidney so that he can live!"

"Kate... you sure about it?"

"I love him Josh, I'm pregnant and I wouldn't be able to live if he's not with me, so please just let me give my kidney to him".

"Kate, it's dangerous if you are pregnant, it doesn't mean that you can't do it but losing a kidney means feeling powerless during the pregnancy." He explained.

"I don't care as long as he lives."

"Ok then. Follow me. And Kate." He stopped and looked at her, "Congratulations".

"Thank you Josh. Now let's do this."

* * *

Kate entered a room dressed in the typical hospital clothes and the last she remember is seeing a bright light. Now she was lying in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw his dad sleeping on the couch, next to her.

'Rick' she though. Where will he be? Will he be ok? She tried to wake up but she couldn't, she had so many cables connected to her.

"Dad, Dad wake up". She said gently.

"Katie! How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, but it's alright!"

"I'm glad!"

"Dad do you know where's Rick?"

"I saw him before, he's still sleeping but he's, he's breathing and all thanks to you. I'm so proud you darling, what you did totally confirms that you love him madly and I admire you for that." He said hugging his little girl.

"I couldn't let him die dad. I wouldn't be able to live without him by my side. I love him dad like I've never loved someone. He saved me, he jumped in front of that bullet and saved my life and the least I could do was safe his." Kate said and felt tears running down her cheeks.

Her dad just stared at her daughter with a proudly smile all over his face. Right there she felt asleep again. His father stayed with her until mid-day, when Lanie walked in.

"Hey Mr. Beckett! Nice to see you."

"Hello Lanie, how are you?"

"I'm good, better now, these two freaked me out yesterday...First Rick and then I got a call from Martha saying that Kate was donating a kidney being pregnant and all..."

"Pregnant?"

"Ops...She didn't tell you?"

"No, we barely talked, she said she was tired...Well I'm happy for them, I really am, but isn't it dangerous to donate an organ in her state?"

"It is... She loves him so much Jim. I think she did t because she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him."

"That's exactly what she said. I have to go now Lanie, can you stay with Kate, I will com back around 8pm. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure Mr. Beckett. See you latter."

Lanie sat on the couch for a while and then decided to give Rick a visit, as his room was next to Kate, but neither of both knew it, Rick because he was still asleep and Jim decided not to tell Kate. He thought he was doing the right thing.

Three days latter Kate was given the medical discharge but she stayed by Rick's side. Sitting on the couch waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

She was sitting by his bed, sleeping in a quite comfy chair holding his hand.

She felt someone rubbing and squeezing her had, the jumped up the chair, still not knowing where that came from. She looked at Rick, who was still lying on the bed, eyes closed but he had am small smile on his lips.

"Rick?" she whispered, getting closer to him. "Rick please wake up, I can't live a single day without you anymore. Seeing you here breaks my heart. I know you are breathing and that slightly cheers me up, because you're half alive after all, but I need to hear you call my name, I need you to kiss me, because I miss you Rick." She sat down on the chair again but pulled it closer to him. Holding his left hand and crying into his chest.

"Kate. Kate. I'm here, please don't cry. I'm alive honey."

Kate slowly lift her head up and looked at him. He was there, he was alive, he was smiling at her and squeezing her hand.

She stood up and kissed him softly, lovingly; showing him how much she had missed him.

A kiss that meant the world to both, meaning 'I love you so much and I will never, ever let you go'.

"I love you Rick." she said facing him.

"I love you too, Kate. We have to talk though, because I had a strange dream and I really don't know if it's just my over-active imagination or is it true that..."

"Mister Castle you're up!" Dr. Sullivan walked inside the room. "You look good".

"Thanks Doctor. I still don't know what happened all I remember is Kate holding me and telling me everything will be alright" He blushed up as he remembered Kate's words while he was dying in her arms. She was his reaction and rubbed his arm.

"Well Mister Castle, if you are alive is because this lady here saved your life. She was so brave. I'm proud of you detective, I really am".

"Thanks Doctor".

"Well I will let you two talk, I'll be back latter".

"Thank you". Castle said.

Kate stood up and walked to Dr. Sullivan. "Thank you Dr. Sullivan, really, thanks". She shocked her had.

"It's my job detective. You're welcome. Let me know if something happens."

"I will" She said, entering the room again and proudly smiled at Castle. He winked at him.

"Kate will you please explain me what happened? Because I'm alive because of you, but I don't really know what you have done. But firstly I would like to know if this dream I had about you telling me that you were..."

"Pregnant? I am Castle. We are having a baby Rick."

He didn't say a word. He was beyond happy and his face spoke for himself. He burst into tears and Kate reached him for a hug.

"We are having a baby, a baby..."

"I was scared at first, and I'm sorry I told you that way but I couldn't bare see you dying in my arms and not knowing that we will be parents in 8 months.

They stayed there staring at each other until Rick broke the silence.

"Can you explain me what really happened and where did I got shot?"

"Uhg.. sure. So they took you to the hospital by ambulance and rapidly tried to operate on you. Then I arrived and told me you had been shot in both of you kidneys and they had no donor so I donate mine."

"You.. You... I'm alive because you donate one of your kidneys?" know he understood why the doctor said he was so proud of Kate. SHE, and only SHE had saved her life.

"Yes Rick. They told me it was dangerous because of the baby, but I couldn't let you die Rick. Because if you die I die with you."

"I could never thank all you've done for me Kate."

"There's no need to thank me Rick, I love you and that means everything, I'd do anything for you".

"You know I would have done the same right?"

"I know love, I know"

"Let's just stop jumping in front of bullets for a while ok?"

"Ohhh you are no fun Rick". She smiled.

They stared at each. Now Kate was lying by his side, one hand on his cheek and the other playing with his hair.

"I love you Rick, so much. I'm so happy you are alive and here with me. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Kate, we will be like this forever, you and me, me and you and this little bug inside you, I'm not leaving you Kate, NEVER."

"I love you Katherine and when I say always I mean it." He kissed her nose and both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter, I know it's longer than others but I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger, you had enough with chapter 6. =) Hope you're still enjoying the story as much as I am.

Btw, I'm a 12th grade student so I don't know how hospitals run, I don't know if what I explain here does actually happens this fast or if it doesn't, but it's called Fan **FICTION **right? =)

Let me know what you think leaving a comment or tweeting me at ** AnnaFont_ie** I really like to know what you guys think about it.

Thanks for reading.

Anna.


	8. Chapter 8

_"I love you Katherine and when I say always I mean it." He kissed her nose and both slowly fell asleep._

* * *

One week latter Rick was still recovering from the surgery and needed medical control but he was at home, much more comfortable than at the hospital. Kate took the week off so she was 100% taking care of him.

He still couldn't sleep from the pain and had night mares, but she was always there to calm him down.

Even Alexis took some days off college to help Kate.

"Hello, I'm home!" The college student said.

"Hey Alexis. How are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm good, college is going pretty well, I'm happy."

"I'm glad. You can go and see your dad, he's writing."

"Ok"

"Oh and Alexis, are you staying for dinner? I'm making pasta."

"Yeah sure!" The teenager walked away entering her dad's room.

"Dad! How are you doing?"

"I'm better it still hurts but Kate is taking good care of me."

"Thank God she's here dad."

"Totally."

"You look happy you know?"

"That's because seeing you draws a smile on my face, pumpkin!"

"Yeah dad, I know dad! And it's great to come home and have a talk and all, but Kate makes you happy dad! It's written all over your face". Alexis said hugging her dad.

"I am happy Alexis, I really am. She's all I need now, all I've been searching for and now she's here and I'm not letting her go".

"That's sweet dad! You know some girls at college were talking about you and Kate and they said you make a fantastic couple."

"Really? Well we really are charming. I'm handsome she's stunning, enough said." He said smiling at her daughter.

"Don't flatter yourself dad!"

"I miss you, you know. We need to hang out sometime, just you and me, deal?"

"That sounds awesome."

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready."

"Great because I'm really hungry and Kate has cooked pasta so dad get your ass of the bed!" She stood up and headed to the kitchen leaving Rick and Kate alone for a minute.

"She really likes you, and that means a lot to me."

"She's amazing Rick, and I'm glad she accepts me". Kate explained sitting by his side rubbing his arm.

He leaned it and kissed her softly but it became more passionate second by second.

"Rick…". He pretended not to hear her. As much as it hurt, she pulled away. "Love, Alexis is here and I'm starving…"

"Ok, but just one thing". He took her hand and made her sit by his side again. "I love you".

"Love you too, now get up writer-boy!" She winked at him and helped him getting of the bed. "We should tell Alexis about the baby Rick."

"Yeah, I know. What about after dinner?"

"After dinner it is."

Dinner went by pretty good. Alexis explained everything about college, her new friends and the classes she was taking. Rick couldn't be prouder, he just stared at her daughter and listened to her. Kate was the one making questions, she wanted to be friends with Alexis, to become someone the girl could trust.

"So, any guy we should know about?" Rick asked.

"Well… There's this boy called Pierce and he's really handsome, but nothing you should be worried about dad. We are just good friends, like you and Kate were."

Rick looked at Kate, she was blushing.

"Be friends with a guy is the best decision I've ever made. Someone you can trust and that will be there for you everyday in every step you take, it's just incredible".

"I'm touched". Rick said.

"What makes you think I was talking about you Castle?" She asked giving him a mischievous smile

"Because, I'm someone you trust, I've been walking every step of the way for four years time and I'm incredible".

"Yeah what ever…".

Alexis enjoyed listening to their conversations, she liked being around them, of course he was her dad, but Kate, was a really nice person; she wasn't like Gina or Meredith, she was real, she was her dad's perfect partner and girlfriend.

Kate did the dishes while Rick took a seat in the couch and Alexis removed the table.

After that Rick and Kate told Alexis about the baby and she just jumped and hugged them. The couple never thought she would take it this way, but they were amazed and happy.

"I'm so happy I'm going to have a baby sister or brother… I'm gonna take him/her out to the park and I will babysit so you guys can go out sometime. Oh and when he/she grows up I will help with homework and… Oh this is just amazing. I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations!" She hugged them for one last time and headed to the residence.

"She was more excited than we are…"

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Rick was happy, really amazed by his daughter's reaction.

"So great. I can wait for the baby bug to come."

"Me neither Kate". Rick said lifting up her top and drawing circles on Kate's still flat tummy. She giggled and laid her head on his comfy shoulder.

"You know I owe you my life…" Rick broke the silence.

"And I owe you mine…"

"You gave me your kidney Kate. I can't thank you enough…"

"Rick, you don't have to thank me, I love you and I wanted you here with me. I couldn't bare thinking you were going to die Rick. I can't live without you. And I know it took me a while to realize it but I'm happy."

"I would have waited for you all the time you needed Kate."

"I know, but I you could not wait forever."

"True…" He laughed.

"But now… Now I have your kidney and that is what keeps me alive without it I wouldn't be here." They needed need words too keep taking. They stared at each other, that's their way to talk.

**_"You're in my veins Kate, and I will never let you go, never"._**

**_THE END._**

* * *

Well guys I think I'm going to leave it here. I took the idea of the last sentence from tumblr, from a Castle confessions pic, **it's not my idea,** but I thought it would be nice to end the history this way. I'd like to know if you want me to keep writing it, or it's ok like this? I personally think it's a good ending and to be honest I don't really know how to continue.

I also have national exams in less than 2 week so I really need to get into them and study! I will start a new fic soon, don't worry.

Sorry for any grammatical mistake, I try my best.

It was a pleasure writing it!

Thanks for reading.

Anna.


End file.
